As is known, in the sphere of mechanical machining performed with numerical control lathes, there is a need to frequently replace the various modules in the course of machining. To perform such changeover operations of the equipment downtime occurs, during which machine operations must necessarily be suspended for a certain period. In addition to this, the set-up times for each tool change should be considered. In the case of machinery capable of using multiple tool-holders, intervention on multiple screws is required for blocking and centring positioning. These repeated manual operations altogether give rise to significant increases in production costs.
WO 01/15841 divulges a device suitable to block tool-holders for lathes, in which there is a truncated-cone element with an anchoring pawl which, to perform the blocking, moves vertically in relation to the longitudinal axis of said tool-holders.